Crossing Paths
by Witch7tales
Summary: Merlin is thirteen and running from knights of Camelot. Why can't he have a peaceful life? The adventures of Merlin, Arthur, and several other characters as their paths cross.


Disclaimer: I do not own _Merlin_.

Summary: Merlin is thirteen and running from knights of Camelot. Why can't he have a peaceful life? The adventures of Merlin, Arthur, and several other characters as their paths cross.

AN: I do not know the true ages of any of the characters in correspondence to the others so I am giving it my best bet. Sorry if I make a mistake. This story is AU from when Merlin was in Ealdor and will follow Merlin and several of our other favorite characters as their paths cross. Please read and review!

~*M*~

Chapter 1 - Discovered

Merlin was walking through the woods in search of herbs. Merlin was often asked to go out in search of herbs or to tend the garden next to the house. His mother, Hunith, was the closest thing to a physician that they had in the small village of Ealdor. Because of the village's size and isolation, everyone worked together and supported each other in any way that they could. Everyone had something to offer and because of this, they survived.

Merlin was thirteen and a year younger than his best friend, Will. Merlin usually went with Will when he was looking for herbs. In addition to helping in the fields, Will was the best hunter in the village and made frequent trips in search of food. He liked to drag Merlin with him saying that it was more fun that way. Merlin did not like killing animals and tried to avoid these trips. Nothing good ever came of them and when he came along, he scared away the prey by being too loud. Merlin thought that the real reason Will wanted him along was that he was worried that Merlin would get in trouble if he didn't keep a close eye on him.

Merlin couldn't help that fact that he attracted trouble. It had gotten worse ever since that fateful hunting trip a few months ago. They were going back to the village when they suddenly came across a wild boar. The boar was startled and decided to charge them. Will only had time to step in front of him protectively when the boar was flying back. It hit a tree and dropped to the ground dead.

Will turned around in time to see Merlin's eyes finish fading from gold to blue. Merlin had been terrified and ready to bolt. It must have shown on his face because Will suddenly grabbed him into a hug and said something unbelievable: "Thank you."

Will had always treated him like a little brother and had accepted his magic quickly. Unfortunately, it meant that he worried about Merlin even more.

Today, though, Merlin was on his own and he was determined that nothing would go wrong. The sky was blue and he could feel a warm breeze on his face. He could hear birds chirping as he bent to pick the last of the needed herbs.

Merlin hummed quietly as he made his way home. Yes, today was going absolutely… terrible. Merlin shook his head, dazed. He was in a net hanging from a tree. 'Great, just great', he thought. Merlin tried to break the rope, he tried to untangle himself and climb out, he even tried to bite his way through, but it could not be done. So now he was trapped until someone found him unless… he used it, magic. He wouldn't be caught, he was alone. Besides, he wanted this to be a good day and that did not involve dangling in the air for hours. Carefully Merlin used his magic to lower the rope… and failed, cutting the rope and landing in a heap. Still tangled, he struggled to stand before giving up and making the net float off of him.

Finally free, Merlin grabbed his dropped herbs and went back home watchful for any more traps.

He would not have been nearly as cheerful if he had known. Behind a tree a trapper had seen everything, right down to his golden eyes.

~*M*~

"Thank you sire," the man said excepting a small bag of gold as payment for his information.

Uther waved him off, glad to be rid of the filthy man. Despite his poor hygiene, the man had brought important news. He had seen a sorcerer near the village of Ealdor in Essetir. Ealdor was where, over thirteen years ago, the dragonlord escaped. It would appear that he returned.

'Balinor made a big mistake in returning and it would be the death of him.' Uther was determined that he would not escape a second time. "Sir James, you are to select seven men to join you and ride out to Ealdor. There you will kill the sorcerer, but do so discreetly. Ealdor is in Essetir and I do not want this to lead to a war."

"Yes, sire. I will ride out within the hour," declared Sir James, the head of the knights. The man then turned and marched off to find the rest of his party.

Uther dismissed the court and walked off to his chambers. He had a speech to write.

~*M*~

"Leon!" a voice shouted.

Leon stopped mid swing. He was in the middle of training. He was young for a knight but unusually skilled, even for a knight of Camelot. "Sir James! What is it sir."

Sir James walked up to him with a proud look on his face. "You have shown outstanding skill with that blade, especially for one just past their seventeenth year. It is time to take it into a real situation. You are to be part of a party heading to Essetir to kill a sorcerer. Be in the courtyard and ready to leave in forty-five minutes."

"Yes sir!" Leon was excited. He had been in training and tournaments before and performed well. His youth and skill had caused jealousy in many of the older knights. They would often say that it meant nothing until he say _real _combat. This was his chance to prove himself.

Leon quickly left the training grounds to ready for his journey. If he performed well, no one would question his bravery or right to his title.

~*M*~

"You have to do better than that if you want to beat me."

"Beat you? As if I could lose to you. You're just a girl."

"I beat you last time didn't I?"

"No, I was distracted so it didn't count."

"I beat you and I am about to do it again and this time there are no pretty ladies to drool over and blame for your failure."

"I do not drool, Morgana, and it sounds to me like you're jealous."

"Jealous? Ha! I feel nothing but pity for any poor girl that you chase after Arthur."

Arthur's retort was lost in the clang of swords. Arthur and Morgana continued their banter while avoiding the other's blade. Ever since Morgana came to Camelot Arthur and her had been bickering. It had not taken long for the two to consider the other like a sibling, not that they would ever admit it.

Arthur swung at Morgana with his practice sword. She ducked and swung at his legs. Arthur tried to jump out of the way but was to slow. The sword clipped his armored foot and he fell on his back with his sword flying off to the side. Morgana stood over him with her sword at his neck.

"I win and you owe me that…" she was cut off because at that moment Arthur knocked her sword out of her hand with his armored arm and kicked her feet out from under her.

Now both disarmed and on the ground, they panted. Morgana sent a glare at Arthur only to be answered with a fake look of innocence. Morgana couldn't help but crack a smile at his expression. That was all it took for them both to descend into laughter.

They laughed until they were once again panting. By the time that Gwen found them, they were once again bickering over who was the better fighter and whether Morgana won the fight.

"My lady, my lord it is time for your lessons on history and family lineage." Gwen's words were met with two groans. Gwen smiled as she followed them back into the castle. It was nice to see them getting along... 'or not,' She thought as they started an argument over which subject was more boring, history or family trees.

~*M*~

Merlin a feeling that change was coming. He did not know how or why but his feelings were not to be ignored. Even if there was no reason for it, he knew to trust his instincts. After all, they were always right. It was a long time before he could fall asleep that night.


End file.
